Where It All Began
by Von3
Summary: The Kingdom of Erebor and The Woodland Realm are on the brink of war. The Council of Elrond are to send one single person to keep the balance between the two strong races by doing simple acts of kindness and being a respectable Hobbit. This Hobbit may have agreed to more than he thought,now that an evil was slowly arising and was after a dormant power that may not be just legend...
1. Chapter 1

_Where It Began_

In the Shire there lay a Hobbit, a very kind and respectable one at that, most Hobbits were fond of this particular one, but not his Took side seeing as it had made many of his ancestors Hobbits known to be adventurous type who were once a strong type Hobbit known as the Ancient Hobbit from the First Age. No Hobbit was particularly proud of this in History, but thankfully they slipped away to the low lands where there laid rolling hills and open land where they began a peaceful new breed of Hobbit. Hobbits now were known as gentle folk who found the smallest deeds to be fruitful, they did not value riches but home and family, the haflings were a very rare sight if you ever did not cross paths with them which was by little chance. Every rare occurence the Hobbiton would find travelers pass through on travel, of course. This particular Hobbit was known as Bilbo Baggins son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Baggins-Took, his mothers wild Took blood ran through his veins and as a young child he would venture in the forests that surrounded Hobbiton in search of Elves and Adventure. Many Hobbits found him odd as a child, but he grew up to become a more respectable quiet Hobbit and when his parents passed he became a little socially detached for a couple of years that people had thought Bilbo would never come out his house. Now Bilbo stood like any normal Hobbit, but inherited Bag-End which was the main house on the top of the hill, his father had built for his mother when they were courting eachother. Everything seemed normal so far, for the Hobbit that is until one day...

"I wonder how long it would take for me to reach Imladris?"Bilbo said to himself as he sat by his fire place drinking some afternoon tea. He had recently come back from his venture in Bree and found it to be very exhilarating to be out on the road since Hobbits were known to have prone feet for any type of terrain, but of course they needed to take breaks not because their feet hurt but because they needed to gather energy. Bilbo found himself secretly venturing beyond the Shire with the mention of fishing trip since most Hobbits were known for leaving The Shire for that, but never going beyond the borders. Bilbo had ventured a bit even beyond the Hobbiton near Lake Evendim to collect a rare herb that grew there around spring. Bilbo had been venturing ever since his mother died for it was her last wish when she had vanished in the forests and died among the life of earth, but he held a good reputation as being a mere Hobbit who went on fishing trips to the Lake Evendim.

"Imladris would bring attention since it'll take a bit longer to get there and not to mention the roads are much dangerous, for a young Hobbit such as myself."Bilbo almost chuckled at the last part as he spoke to himself in the comfort of his home when someone knocked on his door and he arose setting his tea down. He gave a huff of frustration seeing as his afternoon tea had been interrupted. Bilbo opened the round green door to see a familiar face.

"Gandalf?"Bilbo questioned as he took in the appearance of the Old Wizard he hadn't spoken with since he was a mere boy. He looked much the same, Bilbo wondered if Wizards aged cause Gandalf always seemed to seem old every time he heard of him being spoken about in stories. He was a tall Maiar male dressed in gray robes with a pointed grey hat and grey long locks with a long beard, but he was known to be very mysterious like any other amongst the wizard community, that is.

"My dear old boy Bilbo, look at you. All grown up now, huh?"Gandalf smiled at Bilbo who relaxed and smiled back at the wizard. "Not yet, but you could very much say so."Bilbo replied as he gestured for the wizard to come inside and of course he complied. They now sat in the parlour where Bilbo sat having some tea it was in the middle of the entrance and kitchen where his fire place stood.

"Bilbo I am here on very important matters, you do presume this, don't you?"Gandalf cleared his voice and spoke as Bilbo nodded. Gandalf slowly began on about The Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of The Five Armies and the Reclaim of the Lonely Mountain also know as Erebor. Then that's when Gandalf said it:

"The Council of Elrond in Imladris require, your presence on an important matter concerning the fate of Middle Earth, the Elves and the Dwarves are clashing, and now the men are becoming concerned of the conflict before them, and Elrond has come up with the conclusion of a Hobbit maintaining the peace between two strong nations."Gandalf finished as Bilbo's eyes went wide.

_Me? One lowly Hobbit, keep the peace between two very __intimidating nations? Which means the King's of those nations,_ Bilbo thought of the Elven King and The Dwarven King, he was surely going to die just being in the near presence of those two, let alone the same room.

"You appearance will let alone help you, they will question you and all you have to do is be the Hobbit your mother raised you to be. The respect of a Baggins. And the Courage of a Took."Gandalf finished and Bilbo felt a sudden spark of adrenaline at the last part and Gandalf almost seemed to smile as he reached the Hobbits sense.

"A young Hobbit teen like myself, huh? I surely will be looked down upon."Bilbo said to Gandalf who simply chuckled as he recalled the Hobbit being around the age of 19 but in human years he'd be equivalent to at least 27 or 30 years old but appeared as a young boy to others who were not Hobbits. Young in the face and smooth around, he looked so young when just crossing pass with-he was in for hell when the council would lay their judgemental eyes upon him.

"Do not fret, Bilbo Baggins. Lord Elrond requested you specifically, he remarked that you'd be perfect for the job,"Bilbo rolled his eyes at the last part and Gandalfs voice grew loud as he seemed to echo. "Remember the fate of Middle-Earth is but dangling in your hands Bilbo Baggins and Lord Elrond is counting on you to see you keep the peace as the Hobbit name you come from."Bilbo seemed to grow small after Gandalf's loud voice echoed and he pondered on the fate of MiddleEarth before he narrowed his eyes in question.

"Do they know of my...you know?"Bilbo questioned seriously as he rubbed his left shoulder where down his shoulder blade to the lowering of his back lay a long rune with ancient Elven letter similar to Sindarin but mixed with some other ancient line that bounded them similar to that of Khuzdul, they were burned and branded into the left side of his back in a long straight line with a faint red color that glowed upon them, they must have definitely been very painful when they first appeared onto Bilbo's skin.

"No, they do not, but I am sure Elrond knows of the Dune that lays upon you. It is a very rare ancient brand for a rare power that was used in the First Age by Elves, but then told as legend and hoax, but Bilbo listen to me,"Bilbo looked up at Gandalf as he still held his left shoulder softly with his right hand.

"If the Dune is seen no one will know what it is, so you must not say anything about the Dune and the rare power that you hold. It must remain a secret, alright?"Gandalf finished with a nod as Bilbo looked a bit nervous of the power that lay in the runes of the Dune.

The Dune gives the ability to bend Earth. A rare power indeed, but it also gives the ability to live for an extensive amount of time that is why Bilbo does not age quickly and looks like a young teen. The Dune came with of course a few burdens, the runes were a seal that would brand you for all eternity and when they'd glow in the state of full power then it would affect Bilbo's body to the point where he might actually die. The only thing Bilbo ever used his rare power for, was for growing plants in the matter of a second. He loved to go into the forests that boarder The Shire and lay down on his back with his hands out feeling the grass and grasping the soil as he felt the grass and flowers grow from where he'd given them life. To give life to the very things that gave him peace.

"I fear another brand may come."Bilbo said with a sigh as he rubbed his right shoulder where on the right shoulder blade lay a light mark.

The Dune later would come with one more brand that would give the last ability to harvest fire. To give Life and To give Death. Bilbo hated the last part, he never thought of Fire as death or destruction, but of warmth and harmony. It was a wild Element meant to be tamed by love and peace. Bilbo was young man made of Love and Peace, but was also sensitive to the unknown. The new brand would be the last and Bilbo dreaded the thought of having to go through the branding again, it was excruciating pain, basically it was being burned slowly into his skin which hurt...a lot.

"Well when it does, Lord Elrond will help you. For now we must leave immediately, this is no waiting matter."Gandalf said sharply at the end and Bilbo understood completely, this was a very serious matter. A war was going to break out and Bilbo had seen enough pain with the death of his parents. He could not be selfish and risk the lives of MiddleEarth to two idiots who couldn't get along, Bilbo almost laughed at the last part and now found that this might not actually be as bad.

* * *

><p>The Lonely Mountain, where the legendary Kingdom Erebor lay. The Great Dwarves of Erebor had fought the dragon, Smaug, and with the help of the leader Dale who had slain the dragon; they now returned back to the prosperous city from legend. But the days grew sour and peace no longer lingered...<p>

"Those damn Elves!"Thorin cursed as he slammed the door to his chamber where there lay a sitting area and then a door that led to his bedroom and another door that led to his study. Thorin sat on the couch that was made out of fine cloth. He brushed his hair back away from his face as his advisers made there way in.

"They attack our men and say it was but an accident, the death of a company of 20 dwarves is no accident!"Thorin shouted as he looked to the two advisers which were his company members that were with him when he reclaimed the mountain. The much taller larger dwarf stepped forward his arms decorated with dwarven tattoos and his knuckles were worn by knuckle bracers made up of Dwarven Ore, that if he hit someone they would surely die.

"I know ye pain, Thorin."He said as his brother; a much shorter dwarf who was wider and older, he was much older with white snowy hair, but very much wiser through age, came up beside him.

"Thorin, the Council of Elrond is sending a person to help,"Thorin looked up from his gaze at the floor to the much older Dwarf who he stared at with suspicious curiosity.

_A new person? Who was this person and what right did he have to step in the affair of Dwarves?_ Thorin thought darkly as Balin explained further.

"They've become aware of the growing tension between us and the Elves of Mirkwood. Lord Elrond is sending someone, the identity of the person is unknown, but he said if you as much hurt this person, if it be us or the Elves of Mirkwood, he would be very upset and that the consequences would be severe."Balin finished as Thorin scoffed and the taller dwarf also did as well in response to Balins explanation. Balin shot them both serious looks as he gestured concern through his hand motions.

"This is a very serious matter, Thorin. The Council of Elrond are the ones who watch over MiddleEarth; during Thror's reign,Thror had gone behind the back of Lord Elrond and his punishment was very much severe to the point where Thror never as much disobeyed or even spoke to The Council of Elrond no longer. That is why you've never heard of him speak of Lord Elrond."Balin said seriously as Dwalin stilled and Thorin thought suddenly for a moment, clasping his hands together as he let out a low grunt of frustration. The past two years were growing more and more sour and dangerous with the Elves of Mirkwood, missing scouts, supposed ransom, deaths of both races, and now he feared what they'd try next...The Arkenstone, seem to come to mind.

"Who is this person and what is their purpose?"Thorin question annoyed by the fact of one person being in charge of him, but not just him, he was also in charge of the Elves which Thorin found somewhat fair to see the dreadful Elves suffer as well.

"The person he is sending will keep the balance between us and the elves such as political events, meetings, and parties. The person will be in charge of both our behaviors, basically."Balin said as Dwalin turned to look at his brother as he rest a hand to his chin in thought.

"Just one person, no one else, ey?"Dwalin questioned in shock as Thorin still sat in deep thought. Balin awaited the Kings response, slightly dreading his response from his current temper at the moment.

"Just one person to keep the peace between the Elves and the Dwarves."Balin answered and Thorin snapped out of his thoughts to look at Balin and Dwalin with wild eyes full of suspicion. Dwalin still seemed curious of the predicament while Thorin was suspicious, but very much took the advice of Balin to beware of The Council of Elrond. Whoever this person was, was very important, but why would they try to hurt him? Who was this person, exactly? Thorin had many questions running through his head but only one seemed to be more important than all the others.

"When will he come?"Thorin questioned as Balin smiled, slightly relieved.

"The Dwarves of Erebor, The Men of Dale, and The Elves of Mirkwood are to meet him outside of Lake town, there he will dwell in between the Mirkwood and The Lonely Mountain."Balin answered as Thorin became confused even more.

_So this person was to live vulnerable, by the lake with no protection? Who the hell is he?!_ Thorin thought and even Dwalin thought the same thing as well, but Balin found it very logical, because if the person stood in Dale he would be closer to Erebor and that would not be a good image for the Elves in trusting him. There was to be no favoritism in this political affair. If the person were to stay in Mirkwood with the Elves he would only anger the Dwarves, so he would settle in the middle across the lake in the middle, he'd be spaced out by the lake and by the forests, so he'd be an equal distance from both. He'd have the lake near and the life of the forest near, so he would be completely safe from any harm.

"At least the Elves will be facing the same burden, those blasted Tree-Shaggers!"Thorin said sharply as Dwalin agreed with a hearty laugh and Balin shook his head hoping whoever this poor soul was, would have luck on his side.

* * *

><p>The Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood lay in silence, never leaving unless on business, but otherwise lay in the beautiful palace of the Elven Kingdom King Thranduil ruled with a ruthless grip.<p>

"I am aware."King Thranduil said as his son Legolas interrogated him in his study. "Do you not think, this will anger the Dwarves more? They were simply passing through."Legolas stated calmly as he eyed his father with anger.

"I do not care what angers them, this is my kingdom and I see what happens and doesn't, have I made myself clear?"Thranduil said sharply as he turned from his gaze out at the Mirkwood forests and the dreaded Lonely Mountain, to his son with a sharp glare. Legolas wasn't having it though, he knew his father was ruthless and Legolas could not ignore the problems that were arising with his father and the dwarven King. It was in rocky waters now after the death of the 20 dwarves, but it wasn't the elves that killed them, it was the enchantment of the forests which was his father's doing. Before Legolas could speak Tauriel came in with a worried expression.

"My Lord,"Tauriel bowed as King Thranduil looked to her and gave a low yes, but he was very much annoyed by this moment. "I've received news from The Council of Elrond,"she said as Legolas looked to his Dad who stared out at the forest, not alarmed by the news of The Council of Elrond. When anything came from them, then it was something very important, so important for all of MiddleEarth.

"He is sending someone to watch over The Elves of Mirkwood and The Dwarves of Erebor, the person will be in charge of the political events, meetings, and social events. Lord Elrond says specifically if you hurt this person you will face severe consequences. Information on this person is unknown, but he will be alone. He will reside in the middle of Erebor and Mirkwood, he will reside off the shore of Esgaroth so that he may not give reason to break the trusts between the both races. The Dwarves of Erebor, The Men of Dale, and The Elves of Mirkwood are to meet him outside of Esgaroth where he will await all of our arrivals in two weeks."Tauriel finished as Thranduil gaze fixated on the patch of dirt that connect to the lake and forest, it was a border in between the Mirkwood and The Lonely Mountain, Thranduil found that very amusing and smart, but did not show it. Legolas turned his gaze from his father to Tauriel who smiled at him.

"Just one person is to keep the balance between the Elves and the Dwarves. Bless the poor soul, whoever it is."Legolas said as he sighed and walked away from the balcony leaving Tauriel and Thranduil alone.

"Do you still hold love for that Dwarf?"Thranduil questioned not looking at her as Tauriel jumped slightly in surprise. "Yes, very much so."She responded as she recalled Kili a few months ago they had seen eachother for a few moments before leaving eachother due to their rival races.

"Then be aware of what will happen if this person does not succeed."Thranduil said with slight venom in his voice and Tauriel can tell that King Thranduil was not at all happy with the fact of The Council of Elrond getting in the way of his affairs with the Dwarves. For he wanted to settle the dispute with war like they were going to do when Thorin had been crazed with Dragon Sickness and would not open Erebor for anyone. Those blasted Dwarves from the Iron Hills had insulted him and Thranduil would not have his name smeared by that dirty race. He wanted to show his place as the one on top, but Thranduil never thought the war he wanted would bring attention to The Council of Elrond and now Thranduil knew that the darkness was creeping back with even more vengeance and corruption.

"Who ever you are. You will have to succeed. For the fate of Middle Earth."Thranduil said in a whisper as the soft winds blew through his hair and he took in the scents of the Mirkwood forests that was a sweet scent of Life itself. Tauriel smiled as she'd noticed the warmth that would sometimes grace the stoic Elven King, even if it were for a mere second she'd notice it. Her and Thranduil had grown a little close over The Battle Of Five Armies after there talk about love, but it was not a closeness anyone would notice for they never talked often, but there was peace between them when around each others presence: respect.

* * *

><p>Gandalf stood beside Bilbo as they arrived in Imladris otherwise known as Rivendell, they had arrived quickly without delay for the situations was very dire. They were greeted by several Elves who led them to meet with The Council of Elrond, but Bilbo was in some dark pain. The last brand was making its way very quickly and Bilbo was suffering slowly since he knew the last Brand would burn into the skin longer since it was Fire, the last ability to the Dune which meant it would hurt even more, but not any harm would come upon his body which was odd. It was just pain he'd feel, very severe pain.<p>

Bilbo and Gandalf sat themselves down in the circle of other members. Lord Elrond made his appearance as he swiftly walked in with Lindir behind him following and his two twin sons who sat outside guarding the meeting.

"As you all know, the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins will watch over the Elves and the Dwarves. He will be the balance between, to keep peace and unite them once again."Lord Elrond said as Bilbo was slightly sweating as he pushed the pain to the farthest part of his mind and Gandalf rest a palm over his right shoulder and whispered something before Bilbo felt the pain numb.

"We have all agreed that he is the only one who can do this. Bilbo Baggins you will work with Bard and the men of Dale when political events come up, but in other words you represent The Council of Elrond to keep the peace between the two races you will live off the shore of Esgaroth where you will be allowed the land that lay off the shore to build whatever you please. Do not take it upon yourself to rest in either Kingdom, this is not favoritism, this is the matter of Trust from both races. You will only share contact with them when visiting to document your findings of each Kingdoms stature, you attend political events and speak for The Council of Elrond, you attend meetings between the three race discussing alliance, and you will attend social events such as festivals that will be held for all races to attend which they will be forced to attend so that we may ensure no mistrust may stir. This is a very important task, Bilbo Baggins. Do you understand?"Lord Elrond finished as Bilbo reviewed all of his task and nodded.

"Yes, I understand...but I have a question?"Bilbo said as he looked to all the council members and then to Elrond with an innocent plead and Elrond suddenly recalled that Bilbo was but a mere teen, but very much so mature due to the Dune that made him not age as fast.

"What happens when we do reach a settlement between the two, do I get to go back home or will I remain to make sure nothing happens?"Bilbo questioned with innocent big blue eyes as Lord Elrond didn't want to tell him of the darkness, but he knew Bilbo knew already.

"There is a darkness coming and it is coming very quickly from the East, you will remain where you are even after you believe it is resolved. Sauron is retrieving a magic ring he made that gave him his full power as the witch king, but the ring is long lost and he will not find it it, but that will not stop him from taking over MiddleEarth. It is also important you do not speak of this to the races for we are still figuring out a strategy to go about Sauron and the legion of Orcs he's bringing."Elrond said as Bilbo nodded knowing already about the darkness, he had heard the plants and roots speak of it and cry out for help of the evil poisoning them.

"You are to meet with the three races in two weeks off the shore of Esgaroth where you will reside alone, but I am very sure you will be fine by yourself."Lord Elrond said with a small smile as the Council was dismissed and Bilbo took in the Adventure he would soon be on. This was very dangerous and Bilbo knew it.

Lord Elrond, of course, chose the Hobbit due to the Dune, with a power like that he was very much protected from anything, even death. He also did it for Bilbo's protection because surely the Witch King knew of the rare Dune and its power but it was impossible to hold for it was branded into you at a very young age. You were born with the symbol, but later on you'd be branded the first ability on the left part of your back in a straight line of runes and then on the right the second brand would make its way with new runes, but the brand would last a very long time and would burn into your skin which was very painful. If the powerful races could get along they could very much protect Bilbo from the evil that may try to seek him out and use him for his rare power which was a very dangerous situation. That's why he made the peace between the races important to Middle Earth because in a way it was important but not so for MiddleEarth to be affected by it. It was Sauron who was rising that he was quick to action to get the races to unite so they can protect not only MiddleEarth, but the Dune that bounded Bilbo for all eternity.

"Master Baggins, I will help you with the Dune so you will know how to harvest it while your long stay Off the Shore of Esgaroth."Elrond said as Bilbo and Gandalf sat in his chambers where there was an opening to a large balcony where the moonlight shined onto the fountain that stood before it. Bilbo looked from the beautiful glistening water to Elrond who spoke truthfully and Bilbo nodded since he was nervous of the new brand: Fire.

"Step into the water, Bilbo."Gandalf spoke up as Bilbo nodded and undid his vest and his suspenders from his shoulders, he undid his dark blue shirt and placed it gently to the side as he placed one foot into the fountain and then his whole lower body as it was not deep at all. The water felt odd, Bilbo noticed the moon glistening upon it which made it change in color and sparkle in a mystical way. Bilbo rest his hands over the water, feeling the ripples slowly rush against his waist and tickle his stomach gently. His short pants were now soaked and he awaited Elrond and Gandalf's command of what to do next, he knew that the second brand would not complete its full seal upon his right side of his back until about next winter and it was barely spring. What ever Elrond was going to teach him, he hoped it would aid him while away from any healer who knew of the Dune. He would have to bear the pain just like he did when he received his first brand as a child, he had endured a full two years of agonizing burning until when the third spring arose it finished and he was branded the ability of Life.

"Lay on your back."Elrond said as Bilbo did and lay onto the water as he felt it seep through his ears and he could hear the voice of the water speak to him and wrap itself around him in a healing way. Bilbo's blue eyes looked up at the ceiling of the chamber hall that held several doors that led to Elrond's bedroom, a large bathroom, study hall, and a spare room. The Chamber hall held a sitting area in the entrance and then at the very end there was a wide open balcony which held the stone circular fountain as fresh water streamed into it, there were plants that rested upon the rocks and several flowers. The fountain was special though, because as Bilbo lay in it he could feel a source energy coming through, the moon of the night was what gave the fountain power, but Bilbo was not exactly sure. It could have been Elrond or Gandalf using magic to awaken the power withing the fountain.

"I want you to close your eyes for I will submerged your entire body within the fountain of Light."Elrond ordered gently as Bilbo obeyed and he watched Elrond step into the fountain in front of him, the water barely gracing his knees due to the elf being 7' tall. Bilbo remembered seeing the ceiling of the circular roof that seemed to match the circular fountain, the ceiling hand been painting beautifully, it was sculpted in the Elves plant based way, the swirls matching weeds and roots. The ceiling held a mirror that Bilbo could see the reflecting fountain and he closed his eyes as he was dipped into the water feeling Elronds hand over his forehead and the other over his chest. Bilbo could feel the water stream through his nose, but Bilbo did not need air when being submerged in water for he could breath within it, the breath of Life: Earth.

"Bilbo...listen to my voice...do not...let the flames consume you."He heard Elrond echo as his ears could only hear the pressure of his voice. Bilbo still opened his eyes but he was in a new place, it was dark and foggy. Mist was about and the ground was burnt and wet, the air seemed sharp that it almost felt as if it was cutting his bare skin. It was cold, but for some reason Bilbo felt he wasn't alone, he looked up to find a sky, but found none. He only saw black, he stared upon the trees that held no life and he walked slowly over the wet ash and roots that lay connected along the ground as a circuit of veins, but with no circulation. Bilbo breathed steadily, it felt as if there was no oxygen for him to breath, his lungs burned for air within this place he stood.

"Who dare disturbs me?"A loud deep voice echoed as Bilbo froze in place trying to find the source of the voice, but it echoed from every direction and Bilbo breaths grew more shagged and he became more nervous. He ran the opposite direction, but stopped when he felt the ground shake as if a great earthquake was ripping apart the earth. Bilbo turned in every direction looking for the steps direction until he turned back to face with a large row of teeth.

"A Hobbit? What would a Hobbit have to do with the power of the Dune?"The deep voice questioned with a trace of sarcasm in his voice as he closed his mouth and drew back which made Bilbo almost fall from the force of air he carried; whatever he was, he was very large and most likely not human.

"I-I've been born with the power..."Bilbo answered nervously as his palms sweated vigorously as he fiddled with them awkwardly as he tried not to collapse from fear. He heard several thundering steps before he heard a loud grumble that did not sound in any way human and Bilbo was ready to run for his life when he remembered the first Brands host which was a woman made up of Earths elements she was made up of roots and her soul energy was of green, blue, brown, and red that flowed brightly in a balance. Bilbo remembered her name being Ethenia. She was much more beautiful and her world peaceful with life, hence her purpose.

"Then...y-you must be..."Bilbo whispered to himself as the beast revealed himself, and Bilbo stood back in awe. It was a grand Dragon with thick armor plastered in deep blue almost black, but Bilbo saw his eyes, they were a strong sapphire and pierced through Bilbo's very soul. His wings grander than all of Rivendell, and he was longer than two nations put together, but as Bilbo tumbled to the floor the beast simply watched him sink down with curious eyes.

"Rest young Hobbit, you will know my name soon enough. We are bound for all eternity."The Blue Dragon said as Bilbo seemed to fade away as his vision became blurry and the Dragon turned away into the shadows. Bilbo watched him walk away, his large stature disappearing into the darkness that consumed his heart, but Bilbo muttered his name as he slipped into deep slumber and he remembered the beast stopping and smiling.

Bilbo drew in a large amount of air as he emerged from the fountain, he looked to Elrond and Gandalf who looked to him with questioning eyes.

"Mehrunes."Bilbo yelled, still trying to catch his breath, he'd been submerged for almost 10 hours and Gandalf looked worried as he looked over Bilbo's back which was scared severely with the rune starting its way from the right shoulder blade and making its way down the shoulder blade. It was more corrupted in lettered and hint of a slight blue color to it which was odd.

"Mehrunes."Elrond said the name of the discord of this deity, he was the host of The ability of Death. He was known in legend to be seen as a large dragon, bigger than Smaug 10 times over, but he was only the spirit of the ability he couldn't do anything but live inside Bilbo since he was bound to him for all eternity. Even Bilbo could not force him out the runes that lay upon Bilbo's left and right shoulder blades that went down in a straight line to rest before his upper bottom area, were that of the bound to his soul for all eternity, thats why Bilbo did not age as quickly, by the time he was the age of 6500 he'd look like but a young man in his 30s.

"He takes on the form of a large Dragon."Bilbo said as he moved his way out of the fountain, where Gandalf handed him a towel. "He does not seemed...alarmed by me."Bilbo said as he tried to find the exact words to place Mehrunes behavior. He wrapped the towel around him as he started feeling the cool night air and he was soaked to the bone. He had entirely forgotten the burning sensation in his right shoulder blade where the rune was slowly starting to brand, but Bilbo had a slight suspicion Mehrunes was behind the ease of burning within the brand. Maybe the beast like him...just maybe he found a soft spot for Bilbo.

"That is good to hear...Go sleep now, Master Baggins. You will need it on your quest."Elrond said as he moved out of the water as well, turning to look up at the moon as the clouds no covered it and the fountain went back to a normal clear color. Bilbo nodded as Gandalf was ready to guide him out when a question graced his lips and found there way out.

"Lord Elrond, will I ever see The Shire?"Lord Elrond felt slightly pained by the question and he couldn't turn to look at the young boy, yes, he was just a mere young boy in his teen years now, nothing close to a man. He was innocent to the world and this evil that crept was going to destroy him. Elrond only hoped that Bilbo grew to love the Dwarves, Elves, and Men as much as Bilbo brought about peace and love wherever he went. Or else he feared for him. Somewhere deep down inside, Elrond knew though that Bilbo would find love of friends on this quest and he would grow to live just as he gave plants life and they gave him life.

_If you do, it will not be the same, _Lord Elrond thought as he heard Bilbo and Gandalf take there leave from his chambers, and he looked up at the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was longer than I expected...Anyway this is my first story here on Fan fiction, I thought I'd practice my writing skills by writing stories that come to mind. The Tolkien series is one I do favor, but I am more familiar with the Hobbit than that of The Lord of The Rings.<strong>

**So I don't know all the trivia of all of Middle Earth, but I put as much as I could find in the story. A few things I took from video games I've played and shows I've watched. So there is a mixture of everything. **

**In this story Bilbo did not venture with the Dwarves and reclaim Erebor, but instead he is a young Hobbit who gives the appearance of a 16 teen year old boy but is actually 19. Bilbo also has a rare power called the "Dune" which is something I made up, the "Dune" basically gives him the power of two abilities: The ability of Life and The ability of Death, it will be further explained in the chapters to come. There is a mixture of History I will put in the story, but twist it around to the Tolkien Universe.**

**Sauron is coming back with a grand Legion of Orcs, but Bilbo is called upon to bring the Dwarven and Elven nations together due to their clashing which might lead to war so now Bilbo will be alone and in charge of Erebor and The Woodland Realm. Sauron will not come until later on at the end, so for now the chapters will be on the years Bilbo will bring peace between The two nations. Just to give you a heads up.**

**Next Chapter: _The Meet Off The Shore of Esgaroth_**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Meet Off The Shore Of Esgaroth_

The King of Erebor stood dressed in the most fanciful of garments, he did not want to impress this person, but to out do the Elven King which was honestly childish, but he did not care. This person was to document both Kingdoms so Thorin would make sure his would outshine the dreadful Woodland Realm and win whatever favor he had with this person so that he could maintain his Kingdom and not let it fall to shame.

He took long strides down the grand halls of Erebor as he made his way over to his advisers at the front entrance to Erebor. There stood Dwalin and Balin who awaited his arrival, they were dressed formally since Thorin insisted they present a good image in front of whoever this person was. Dwalin wore clean heavy armor and his hair back with his back holding his weapon or weapons. Balin stood dressed in fine linens and his own sword resting on his waist while Thorins sword was concealed within his large black coat.

"There ye are."Dwalin said with a grand smile as he watched Thorin make his way over with his crown resting upon his head neatly and his hair beautiful brushed and braided with beads. Balin nodded in agreement as he looked over there King who seemed annoyed by the whole affair of having to meet with this person and being around that dreadful Elven King who with no doubt be just as provoking in favor of this persons love for them.

"Yes, lets get this over with."Thorin said, lying to himself. This would last until he and Thranduil got along, but Thorin had no clue if he and Thranduil _could_ get along. He despised the Elf for what he did when Smaug first Desolated Dale and Erebor. The Elf despised the dwarves because of there greed and horrible manners, they were a troublesome race.

"This will not simply go away by just meetin the lad."Balin remarked as Thorin grunted in annoyance as he and his advisers saw there way out of the mountain, where at the end of Dale near the lake there Bard and his two advisers awaited them. They were both to cross the lake and meet the person there with a grand entrance, he just hoped that damn elf wouldn't get a head shot.

"They never said the race of the person."Dwalin stated as he and the King mounted there horses. Balin suddenly rubbed his beard in thought as the dwarves pondered on the race of the person The Council of Elrond was sending. They met up with Bard and his men as they neared the lake where Bard and his two advisers stood standing beside him. One of them was a very tall and muscular man while the other was of simple height and muscle, but both looked very loyal to there leader Bard.

"Hey there, dwarves!"Bard greeted happily but internally praying this meet up would go without someone dying or getting hurt since he dread the wrath of Lord Elrond when he was given instructions to help the person in the affairs that would unite the races together.

"Greetings to you too, Lord Bard."Balin greeted back as Thorin gave a warm smile and looked across the lake not making out an image of anyone just yet, seeing as it was still early in the morning around 9:00 a.m. The lake was shrouded with morning fog as the sun was slowly making its way out of the clouds, the sky was a faint pink color as the sun was was slowly ascending from the clouds. Bards men set up the boat to cross the lake, the boat was the same as the one when Bard smuggled the company into Lake Town, but this one had seating's and ramps to keep you from falling over board. It was beautifully carved and had a brand of Dale on the side of it carved into the wood. Thorin felt a bit nostalgic as he recalled the events of the journey to reclaim Erebor when boarding the boat and taking a seat beside Bard at the lower deck while Bards larger adviser started the boat with the push of a long stirring wood plank that guided the boat through the lakes current. The smaller adviser undid the ropes from the dock and then jumped on with huff. He gave a glare to the larger man who simple made a low grunt and looked away.

"So I have to wonder who the little fellow might be, you got any clues?"Bard said as he and his men guided the boat across the lake. The Dwarves nodded in question as well before they all caught on to the 'little fellow' and turned to look at eachother before Bard chuckled.

"I don't know who he is, presuming it is a he."Bard confessed as his advisers tended the boat securely as they were sailing over to the Shore of Esgaroth.

"Well whoever he is, he is going to be in our lives for a very long time."Thorin said with annoyance in his tone. "It seems as if you don't like the who idea of a person helping you and the Elves get along better,"Thorin scoffed and Bard narrowed his eyes. "To prevent blood shed that is why he is here."Thorin felt slightly ill at the last part, he had enough of war, but the Elves were just pushing him to the point where he'd be willing to call forth war.

"This whole situation seems a little more far fetched than they makes it out to be."Thorin said as he sat beside Bard on the boat as Bards tall advisers guided the boat down the lake with the push of the stick at the back of the boat that guided down the lakes light current toward the Shore of Esgaroth. The light wind felt nice as Thorin remembered when he and his company were given a small row boat over to the Mountain. That was the most fleeting moment as Thorin had felt himself near the mountain after years of exile. Thorin simply let a real smile grace his lips for a moment before his face hardened to the situation ahead. The Elves had arrived first.

* * *

><p>Bilbo and Gandalf had made a stop to meet with a man who would present Bilbo when he would arrive at the Meet Of The Three Races Off the Shore Of Esgaroth. This man was taller than any man and elf he'd ever seen. Who towered over his own house which was beautiful and very large. Everything in his house was large the furniture, the animals, the food, and even the plants. His name was Beorn, he was a skin changer, the last one of his people. Beorn was very odd looking, he was hairy but not as hairy as a dwarf and his facial features did not look all that of a man, but he was dressed in fine clothes. It looked odd on him, but Bilbo guessed it was due to The Meet With The Three Races, since this whole quest was a political affair nothing more and nothing less. Bilbo felt very small in the presence of Beorn, but Beorn being the beast he was, he was very kind to the Hobbit which took Bilbo off guard when the skin changer picked him up and gave him a soft hug.<p>

"Little Bunny,"His deep voice smiling and vibrating against Bilbo's small body from where he rest his head on Beorns chest. "Haaaa..."Bilbo breathed in response as he nervously tried to hug the skin changer back with a slight blush of embarrassment decorating his smooth cheeks. Bilbo was very slim compared to other Hobbits he wasn't very attractive since Hobbit's tend to be a bit soft in a few places. But Bilbo was slim because of the "Dune" which took a lot of stress on his body now that the second brand was going to brand itself now. Bilbo was very cute in any other races eyes. He was tiny and little with big blue eyes; his hair bright and curly. His skin was smooth and soft since he'd never done heavy work other than his gardening which he found refreshing.

"Hello to you, too. Master Beorn."Gandalf spoke up from he where he stood watching the hugging scene between the large skin changer and Hobbit. It was very unusual. Beorn was intimidating just by looking at him, but to see him soften up with the sight of a Hobbit. Gandalf knew Bilbo was perfect for this quest. Beorn put Bilbo down gently on the ground and looked to Gandalf. The Hobbit tilted to the side a bit as he tried to catch his balance, Bilbo soon made his way over to Gandalf and Beorn who were walking toward the horses that stood out to the back of the lodgings where he cut wood.

"You understand?"Gandalf finished as Bilbo caught up with the too, dragging his much smaller strides to quicken to catch up to hear there discussion for The Meet Off The Shore Of Esgaroth. Gandalf and Bilbo had traveled a long while, before arriving at Beorns house at the right time before the day came where Bilbo would set off with Beorn who would introduce him as the person who Lord Elrond chose. What exactly was Bilbo's title? He was the voice of Lord Elrond, right?

"Alright, Bilbo, this is where I leave you. Remember Bilbo, there is to be no favoritism between the two races, the Lord of Dale will assist you in the political affairs that arise, other than that you are to take visit to the two Kingdoms on visits to find ways to unite both of them together."Gandalf said as Bilbo stared at him with worried eyes; he'd thought Gandalf would at least stay with him for awhile. Gandalf saw the worry in the young Hobbits blue eyes and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Beorn will stay with you for a few days before returning home, he will help you for a short while with whatever you need."Gandalf said which Bilbo looked a bit relieved to hear since the large skin changer seemed to have a soft spot for the Hobbit.

"And Bilbo,"Bilbo waited to hear the last bit of advice from the wizard. "Do not speak of the Dune with anyone, no matter how close you feel to them. Those runes will be stared at and will seem to be a strange tattoo. That is what it will be. Do you understand?"Gandalf questioned seriously as Bilbo nodded, knowing the Dune was very dangerous and not to be spoke of.

_Mehrunes_ Bilbo said in his thoughts as he heard a snicker of laughter that belonged to the Dragon.

"Come along, Little Bunny. They await our arrival at noon."Beorn said as he hoisted Bilbo onto the large black horse and was seated in front of Beorn, they began riding along and Bilbo turned to look over Beorns arm to see Gandalf with eyes filled with worry and Gandalf felt a slight pain in his chest. For Bilbo was but a young boy, not a man, he was innocent to the world, but yet very aware of it and for him to face this great fate alone was painful for him to let happen. Gandalf knew Bilbo would be fine all the more as the respectable Baggins he was and the courageous Took he is. This would be quite the venture for the young little Hobbit and Gandalf let a warm smile grace his lips as his eyes softened to the big blue ones that disappeared into the distance. Now Gandalf was to head to find evidence on Sauron and his intention, which he feared was not at all a good one. Bilbo was in good hands, far away protected by two strong races.

"Do not worry, Little Bunny. You will be fine. The plants and animals will keep you company."Beorn said assuring and Bilbo felt a smile dig in to his cheeks and his small dimples gracing his reddened cheeks. He felt happy to hear that and he was glad Ethenia would be with him in this, after all she was bound to him for all eternity along with Mehrunes who was mysterious and hard to figure out. Beorn looked from ahead as they rode and look down at the small Hobbit who was reddened like a tomato, he had flattered the adorable Hobbit and he was glad the Hobbit felt happy to hear what he said. They rode around the Mirkwood which would take a long while, but as they did they rose up in elevation to where Bilbo could see the top of Mirkwood and the view of the edge of Middle Earth, he took in the breeze which smelled sweet and the whistles of the voice of nature tickled his ears. The Large Black Horse they rode on was named "Shadow" hence the color and nature of the horse which was reclusive but loyal to Beorn and could speak, but only understood by the ears of Bilbo and Beorn. Shadow was very large and took long strides which would get them around the Mirkwood faster than it would take a person a day on average; Bilbo felt a question tug at him but was reluctant to say it.

"The Dune...you ask."Shadow said in a deep voice he carried it as deep like Mehrunes but not as monstrous and echoing. "Y-yes."Bilbo answered drawn back as Beorn looked in question as they kept riding on.

"Mehrunes will not let you suffer, yet his intentions as to why are unknown. Ethenia will not sit by and let him."Shadow answered as Bilbo stilled at the compassion Mehrunes had for him, if it was anyway.

"But why stop the sealing of the brand?"Bilbo questioned since after Rivendell Mehrunes had ceased the burning of the brand which had stopped under his right shoulder blade barely etching down onto his lower back in a straight line.

_Because you are not ready...you fear the thought of taking away life... _Mehrunes echoed as Bilbo blinked and shook his head before Shadow let a low grunt.

"There have only been two people to ever hold the power of The Dune and even they never mastered it, but died early to the stress of the power."Beorn said, breaking the silence between Shadow and Bilbo. Bilbo turned to look up at Beorn.

"You know of The Dune?"Bilbo questioned.

As a child, Bilbo's parents had never thought anything of it, but to only be a birthmark. After they passed is when the branding came of the first ability where he met Ethenia who was a gentle deity to her ability which sealed itself inside Bilbo. Ethenia said it was not her place to speak of the nature of The Dune, because it was a dark tale not in her nature to speak of. She had said that Mehrunes will be the one to tell the tale of The Dune since he lived before it existed and knew its purpose. If he lived before it then how was The Dune created?

"My people spoke of it, but nothing was ever clear about it. The Dune was told to be a legend of the Great War that took place in The First Age during the rule of the Elven King's father. The Dune was said to supposedly chose its host who it found worthy to hold the power of the two deity's: The ability to give Life and The ability to take Life. During the evil that grew in the war, summoning beast from the underworld, The Dune was created to protect the mortal world of dark magic such as that, but when created, it sealed together two deity's into one body which was impossible to hold. Later, it was told that there was no such thing as dark magic or beasts of underworld in the Great War and that it was just idle talk that turned into legend and then hoax."Beorn told as Bilbo nodded in response, he'd never heard the story of The Dune because no one knew it and it had been long forgotten now in his age.

Bilbo and Beorn continued on foot as Shadow rode back to Beorns lodgings, they entered the green forest that surround the Shore Of Esgaroth after going around the Mirkwood. The sun was now high in the sky as noon neared and Bilbo was growing more nervous as his palms sweated.

"Do you think...they'll accept me?"Bilbo suddenly asked after the long silence between him and Beorn. They had been walking for an hour now, the only sound was of crunching leaves and birds who sang around them. The earth tickled Bilbo's feet as he walked and several birds flew around him singing sweet compliments to him which had made him blush in embarrassment. Beorn looked down to the Hobbit bewildered, but understood where the Hobbit was coming from. He was but mere boy and when the two kings would lay there eyes upon him they would question why a boy would be in charge of their behavior and not a man of high status, if such existed.

"They will...eventually."Beorn confessed as Bilbo's blue eyes went wide with more worry as he looked behind him as they neared the edge of the forest and were now gracing the shore line where the 3 races awaited his arrival.

"I will introduce the political contract and then you will come out from behind me and introduce yourself."Beorn said as they stopped before walking down the shore line where Bilbo could make out a few silhouettes but he was hidden by several trees and large rocks.

"Behind you?"Bilbo questioned as he and Beorn began walking. Bilbo's palms sweated even more and he wiped them on his red jacket that adorned him. Bilbo wanted to reach out and hold on to the skin changers pants but refused the gesture because he had to much respect as a Baggins. He held is head high saying he was a man and men don't cower in fear, but still stood close behind Beorn...just for safety. Beorn chuckled as they neared the group.

* * *

><p>King Thranduil felt the sun kiss his pale skin as it stood high in the sky now; he stood in fine Elven silk as he wore a white armor with pointy shoulder parts, with a neck piece he kept buttoned up, there were white swirls that went about the white armor that stuck to his chest and went down his arms. It had a train that stopped before his ankles. His sword rest around his waist as it was hidden by the front part of the long upper part of the armor that split apart at his lower abdomen and rested along side his long legs. He wore his crown perfect that went around the back of his head and rest upon his ears and cheeks, they were roots with red types of small leaves that adorned it beautifully. Legolas and Tauriel stood formally dressed in there light armor as well and stood beside their King who wore a stoic expression. Tauriel turned to look at the lake which lay to her right as she stood on the right side behind Thranduil. There she saw the wooden boat making its way on to the shore line, she looked to Thranduil who still looked ahead before letting out a small sigh and turning his attention to the men and the dwarves as they now walked over to them.<p>

"Lord Bard."King Thranduil greeted with a small smile which Tauriel and Legolas were not buying. Bard made his way off the boat with a thump of a landing as Thorin soon followed behind him as Dwalin and Balin followed. The men advisers got off and walked over to there Lord who was shaking hands with Thranduil.

"King Thranduil."Bard greeted back with a sincere smile as he stood clothed in fine light armor and his hair brushed neatly back, he wore a few faint wrinkles as age was catching up with him, a few silver streaks adorned his facial hair and long hair that rested on his shoulders. Thorin dreaded shaking hands with the Elven scum after his "accident" of killing 20 dwarves, they died in the Mirkwood how was that Thranduil's fault? Thorin simply swallowed his pride and walked over to Thranduil with a smug expression and a sinister smile tugging at his cheeks. Thranduil only wore the same as he smiled smugly as they shook hands a little to long for all the advisers to like. There hands were gripping each others tightly to the point where they'd break someone else's hand in the same process.

"It is good to see you, Thorin."King Thranduil said as Thorin felt like rolling his eyes but this was politics and he couldn't give in to letting the Elf have his way so he nodded.

"The same to you."Thorin said as they stopped shaking hands but instead kept firm eye contact as everyone just stared in nervous silence until Bard laughed breaking the tension between the two Kings.

"The person who Elrond sent is making his arrival."Bard said walking over to them and patting them both on the backs as they looked to him and then out to the shore line ahead where they made out a tall silhouette approaching. Dwalin and Balin stood behind Thorin, Bard's advisers stood behind as well as he stood in the middle of Thorin and Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel stood behind Thranduil silent as they watched the silhouette approach them.

"And you said he was little."Dwalin scoffed as Bard chuckled.

The large man soon came into view and all of them were stunned to see the height and appearance of the man. He was tall and wore fine linens which they guessed he usually didn't wear but only for this occasion seeing as he did not seem comfortable wearing them. He had long hair which escaped into his back and a beard, but not as long or thick as dwarves, his eyebrows wild and face similar to a man, but differently proportioned. He was not human. He took long strides over to them as they composed themselves and awaited his greeting which he complied.

"I am Beorn. I come on behalf of Gandalf The Grey and The Council of Elrond. The Council..."Beorn began explaining the contract as Bilbo stood behind him not wanting to look, but wanting to peek to see the kings. He'd only gotten a faint look at them, before hiding behind Beorn.

"I shall introduce..."Bilbo heard Beorn say and stepped out from behind him as all eyes fell on him and he suddenly regretted stepping out. Beorn looked down at him, he wasn't finished explaining, but the Hobbit would explain.

"I-I am B-Bilbo -Baggins, hello."Bilbo stuttered out as his face reddened from embarrassment as he looked to the 3 races. The first were 3 dwarves that were very scary looking except the older one who only stared at him in wonder, the men gave him a small smile seen as they knew who he was already when receiving Elronds letter, and the Elves only stared at him with no emotion, but Tauriel found him utterly adorable.

"A halfling."Thorin snarled as Bilbo sunk lower. Thorin stared at the young Hobbit who's eyes were big with slight fear at what Thorin had just said, Thorin hadn't really snarled, but his voice carried it that way seeing as he was pissed with The Elven King. Beorn grunted in anger as he looked to the dwarf king with a glare and Bilbo cleared his throat as he remembered the whole endeavor as to why they were here.

"I am to be the peace between both your lands. I-I will be checking in on both your kingdoms to speak with both of you and unite your lands in a firm alliance, I was chosen by Lord Elrond to do so because...I am a Hobbit."Bilbo squeaked the last part as he looked to Thorin with a glare, but it came off as an innocent look of wonder instead. His blue eyes looking to the men and then to the Elves.

"You are not to visit me in anyway and I am not to rest in either of your kingdoms for it will be going against the contract like Beorn explained,"Bilbo suddenly felt a rush of courage as he was no longer timid to be in the presence of such strong kings; mainly because Beorn was beside him. His cheeks were still rosey.

_Why would we visit him?_ Everyone thought, but Thranduil understood perfectly along with Bard and Balin.

"If I am in any way harmed, Elrond assures that you will be punished greatly...so...please don't hurt me."Bilbo said the last part with a squeak as Tauriel felt like running over to him and hugging him, he was so adorable and small. Legolas found the Hobbit to be promising since he was coming from Lord Elrond's personal choice and Hobbits were rare to ever come by this far out. Thorin found the whole situation sour, this Hobbit is to be in charge of him?! This Hobbit was but a mere boy. He was young and had no idea of War or of the affairs that went on between him and the Elven King. He had no right to say they would unite. Thorin found the Hobbit to be a weakling and did not take pity on him. This Hobbit was no warrior and had not seen death or blood shed. He doubted in his ability to ever succeed...this Hobbit was nothing and would not succeed.

"I have knowledge of both your languages and cultures..."Bilbo trailed as he looked to the Dwarves who glared at him and looked angered except the older one who just sighed at the two prideful Dwarves.

"Our language is sacred and only taught to those we find worthy, how did you come to learn it, halfling?"Thorin said sharply as he was making an even badder impression of himself. Bilbo found himself grow more afraid of the Dwarf who was glaring at him and Bilbo felt like drowning in the lake.

"Leave him be, he knows it and that is his business as to how he's learned it."Thranduil spoke up after a long while of silence, he had just been listening and staring at the Hobbit. Bilbo turned away from Thorin and then to Thranduil, the Dwarf Kings eyes following as well. Bilbo didn't honestly want to give him the answer since he knew all the languages of the Earth due to Ethenia, but he was to keep The Dune a secret.

"I recalled speaking to him, not you."Thorin snapped as his voice grew louder and Thranduil simply ignored him.

"Its alright..."Bilbo said apologetically as Beorn stared down at the Hobbit who's eyes grew with concern as he seen the two Kings begin to disagree. Bilbo now saw the task ahead. The two Kings turned there attention back to the Hobbit and Bard stepped forward.

"It's great to make your acquaintance, Master Baggins. I've heard a lot about you."Bard said cheerfully as both King's stared daggers at his back for keeping the Hobbit a secret, but if he told them then they would not have come otherwise. Bilbo shook Bards large hand hesitantly but letting a small smile grace his flushed cheeks and the two Kings softened at the innocent gesture. They were so busy judging him that they hadn't even had any manners to shake his hand or introduce themselves...mainly because of Thorin.

"I've heard about you too, Lord Bard. It's nice to finally meet you. The same with all of you."Bilbo said with a bright smile as he peered over Bard looking toward Thorin and to Thranduil who both stared at him with shock. The Hobbit seemed as if to glow, he was so innocent and sweet that they both couldn't bring it upon themselves to be mean or mad at him, but they were still hard in there ways.

_Your to sweet for your own good..._ Mehrunes said darkly as Bilbo's face paled at hearing the voice, he looked to Beorn and then to the three races they hadn't seem to hear it. Bilbo recomposed himself and smiled again as he and Bard stopped.

"Right so as I was explaining, I will work along side Lord Bard in Dale when meetings are met and I will speak with both of you different days of the week and on the weekends I will not go, only if a festival falls on the day. We are to become friends and get along with eachother. I am sure both of you have differences, so swallow your pride and become the title you hold and stop acting like children."Bilbo said and was surprised with the last part just as everyone else was, Bard only chuckled and Beorn let out a chuckle as he placed a large hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I will not be staying with Master Baggins for too long, so he will reside here and rest assured he is just fine by himself. Do not under estimate him."Beorn said after staying silent for so long. Thorin simply scoffed and hoped a predator would scare the weak Hobbit away as Dwalin thought the same. Beorn noticed a faint moist spot on Bilbo's right shoulder blade seeping through his jacket. Beorn quickly tried to wrap up the meet, but there was so much they had to still discuss.

"It is a pleasure to have you stand beside us in such an endeavor, you show great courage for a Hobbit."Thranduil said as he step forward taking the Hobbits hand in greeting as Bilbo blushed slightly at such a compliment from a King, but he was so timid to look into his eyes for they were so piercing in gaze. Bilbo merely looked for a second before nodding.

"Thank you as it is to you as well to become great friends in the future, I hope to bring peace between your lands."Bilbo said with a cheerful smile as he looked back up innocently to the Elf King who's eyes softened before turning cold once more as he nodded and walked back to Legolas and Tauriel who gave a bow to Bilbo. Bilbo bowed slightly back as he was not familiar with the whole contract just yet, but thankfully Bard would explain later.

Now the Dwarven King would give his greeting and Bilbo watched him walk over more like march over with dwarves and there large boots in the dirt. He walked over to Bilbo and shook his hand, he did not want to but this was a political affair and he had to, even if he thought the Hobbit to be a weakling. He swallowed his pride for a moment before opening his eyes fully to take in the Hobbit up close. He was much younger than he thought, his eyes were a deep blue color but became brighter due to the sun which revealed a slight green color in them, his hair was a bright honey colored with a bit of red hue to it and it was curly and fell behind his ears which were Elvish looking, and he did not not like that one bit. He had caught a slight glimpse of his feet which were bare and quite large with a full head of hair over them. Too large to be put into shoes.

"I am pleased to have you with us, halfling."Thorin said rather harshly as he heard the skin-changer growl, but he'd noticed Bilbo only give him a sweet smile and give him a soft squeeze to his hand as they shook in greeting.

"As I am to you, I am quite honored to be able to work with all three of you and learn more of your races for it is not an opportunity you ever get, at least not for Hobbits."Bilbo said sweetly as he maintained looking at Thorin in the eye before looking to Bard and Thranduil who only nodded in agreement, Bilbo had a good idea now of why Lord Elrond chose him.

Thorin only stared for a long moment, he'd been so mean with the Hobbit, but the Hobbit was not mad at him or in anyway fearful at least not anymore. He had no idea how to feel about it and instead just acted as he normally would.

"Do not get ahead of yourself."Bilbo only looked to Beorn as he pulled his hand away from Thorin after Thorin had said that. Beorn whispered something to Bilbo who paled and Thorin could see fear in the Hobbits eyes before a fake mask came on.

"I hope to share strong bonds with all of you in the time to come and I honor the fact of you meeting me here..."Bilbo breathed out rather ruffly as he sweated a bit now, the brand was burning strongly into his back and he could feel it slightly moving downward but at a very slow pace. They all stared at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Master Baggins?"Bard questioned with concern in his voice as Bilbo shook his hand. "Nothing to worry about, just the heat..."Bilbo said before Beorn stepped forward hiding the Hobbit once more.

"We will meet with the Men tomorrow in Dale and next week Master Baggins will meet with the Dwarves first."Beorn said as he felt the small Hobbit fall onto his legs and he quickly scooped him up and retreated back into the forest as the three races looked to eachother before heading away.

* * *

><p>"That damn Dragon..."Bilbo muttered under his breath as he was propped up on a vine like chair which he bend upward from the soil as his arms were crossed against his bare chest where a patch of a green glowing herb was soothing around the right rune which was ablaze on the skin. Bilbo's legs where sprawled apart as his shirt lay around his hips and his bare feet touching the fresh soil that rest in the forest that surrounded the Shore Of Esgaroth. Beorn stood walking over with giant tree logs underneath his arms which would take several trips by a wheel horse to retrieve due to the weight and amount. He sat on a round tree stump where he set the logs down with a loud vibration that shook Bilbo slightly.<p>

"You will meet with the men tomorrow alone, I have business to take care of outside of the Mirkwood."Beorn said seriously as Bilbo opened his eyes from his relaxing.

"Alone? I thought-but-"Bilbo was cut off when Beorn started to trim the first log with a large curved knife. "I cannot hold your hand, Little Bunny. This is a task you must face alone. The men will not hurt you, but I'd advise you to be careful,"Beorn said, meticulously going through the log as Bilbo had bend the soil upward and it was supported by several vines of roots that held it upright as he split open the bottom to make room for the flooring and cellar which would lead to a secret escape route for an emergency. Bilbo gulped nervously.

"Why? Do you think someone will try?"Bilbo questioned fearful of Death as his eyes grew with worry. "Yes, there are a lot of people who do not agree with the fact of The Council of Elrond ceasing War between the Elves and Dwarves. They will try to harm you, but The Dune will protect you. There is no need to worry, Little Bunny."Beorn said reassuringly as Bilbo relaxed his already tense shoulders to fall back down.

"I don't think they like me at all."Bilbo admitted as he recalled the days events with the meet with the two kings and lord. They did not seem very pleased to find a young boy to be in charge of them, let alone a weak Hobbit who only knows the acts of kindness and not harm.

"You are here to be the Hobbit that is spoke of. Kind and seeks the pleasures of home. You do not find it in yourself to be ruthless or bring about pain to others for it is not in your nature. You are a kind gentle Hobbit who finds the simplest things to be rewarding. That is why you are here."Beorn said as he stopped and gave the Hobbit a gentle smile which took the Hobbit by surprise as he processed everything Beorn said and a big smile widened over his face as his cheeks flushed from happiness. Beorn gave a hearty laugh as he continued to carve and Bilbo continued to bend the soil to his will as they would build a replica of Bag-End with a few new features.

That night Bilbo slept in the trees surrounding himself with the branches into a make shift tent as a lamp was lit beside him in a glass box. He stared at a small round object in his hand and looked it over with great affection as it meant a lot to him or it meant a lot to the past holders of The Dune. He had retrieved it one day while visiting a clear forest area near where Beorns lodgings are now or were already, he found it near a lake where he was playing in as a child.

_"Take it. "_ A voice echoed within Bilbo as he stared at the small object.

_"It is a symbol of great friendship, I used it when my friend was slain in battle. As I watched it grow it reminded me of him each day."_

The voice was deep and spoke in Khudzul but Bilbo was able to understand it perfectly and he reached for the small object and held it in his hand, it felt important as all plants felt to Bilbo, but this felt...powerful...like magic was enchanted into it. Was this no ordinary seed?

_"Watch it grow, he said. It'd be a merrier place with song and cheer. Not fighting endless wars over gold."_

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to get across with the first impression when they finally set eyes on Bilbo. Like I said Bilbo is not a child but a teenager. So he is indeed very young in there eyes, but in Hobbit years he is quite still young at the age of 19 so he looks like a young teenager. I went over different scenarios of Thorin and Thranduil getting into a fight, but it didn't sound right as I read because I try to think of the actual characters from the book and from the movie. So it's like is that what Thorin would do or say? Is that how a king should act?<strong>

**In other words Thorin and Thranduil are Kings and do not fight with their fists, but instead fight with speech. There may come a time where one of them strikes the other but that is way later. So far Thorin does not like Bilbo at all due to the fact that he's a mere 'child' and that he is weak for not ever knowing of battle or bled shed. So Thorin doesn't feel Bilbo worthy of stepping into his life all of the sudden and taking over by 'pulling' Thorins hand to shake the Elves hand. Thorin has seen the battle through the Desolation of Smaug, Battle of Moria, and The Battle of Five Armies so he's seen enough of War to know when it is necessary and what price comes of it. I do hope I explained that through the way I introduced his character. **

**Sorry I just want to explain so you all will have a better understanding of what I am writing exactly. -.-**

**The Elves well, Thranduil is a silent ruthless character by what I've gotten from him, but now he's'relaxed' after The Battle of The Five Armies. He explains more later in the chapters to come with the whole peace and alliance deal. For now he's just quiet about it because he has a feeling as to why it's happening, but nothing clear as of yet.**

**Okay so I think thats it. Bard pretty much explains himself. Haha.**

**Next Chapter: **_The Meet Of Men In The City Of Dale_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Meet Of Men In The City Of Dale_

The day was overcast as it reached the end of September; the grass and soil were moist from morning dew as Bilbo trotted along the forest to reach Dale, he wouldn't go through the lake due to not trying to draw attention to himself. Instead, he trotted along merrily with a soft smile as the birds greeted him in song and the insects tickled underneath the Earth to the soles of the bottom of his large feet. His blue eyes scanned the forest area as he searched for any sign of anyone, but he knew they were there watching him now. It was the presence of an Elf, a male. Bilbo sniffed the air and continued trotting along with his hands resting behind his head as he whistled to the birds who whistled back before vanishing.

"Why do you follow me?"Bilbo questioned as he came to a stop in the middle of the forest, he could see Dale not too far away just a few more kilometers away and he'd get there within the next hour or so. He felt the Elf stiffen at his voice and Bilbo turned around to wait for the Elf to pop up out of where he was hiding: the trees. Bilbo did not look up just yet, but instead kept walking slowly this time.

"I can hear you."Bilbo said as he touched a tree to his left and a bolt of energy was sent through it which caused the roots that were connected to all the trees to glow, even the ones that were even many kilometers away from where he stood in the forest. He twitched a branch which sent a rush of leaves falling in the distance behind him and he heard light steps grab and stand onto a further branch before Bilbo released his hand from the tree giving it a light pat before continuing on with the Elf following behind.

"You are not obeying the contract, you know? But I won't tell."Bilbo said as he trotted once more and he felt the Elf stop in his tracks. The Elf was walking away, back to The Woodland Realm and Bilbo could feel a familiar presence and now knew who it was that was following him.

"Master Baggins, I am sorry for not further introducing myself yesterday and please excuse Thranduil and Thorin. As you can see...they are very, thick-headed."Bard smiled sweetly as he pulled open a chair for Bilbo to be seated on which Bilbo obliged and blushed in embarrassment as his feet dangled due to the height of the chair.

Bilbo had reached Dale, he was guided to Lord Bards halls which was it's own building in the center of Dale, everything was very beautiful. There were many people, men, dwarves, and even some elves. No Hobbits. Bilbo watched the many people and had took in all of there faces and garments that adorned them. He was in truly in awe.

_To think this place was every desolated by Smaug_ Bilbo heard Mehrunes speak after long silence.

Bilbo only hushed him which earned a stare from the two knights that were guiding him to the Great Hall which was a large building connected to several others, it was the building which Bard had found the army of Elves waiting outside as King Thranduil had come to help for a price of course. Bilbo stared at how beautiful it was, the steps were repaired and polished, the walls of the building were clean and not in shambles, the courtyard had two fountains with pristine water flowing through them from a water system connect through the city which fed off the clean lake. It was truly amazing as Bilbo looked to the knights that were lined up against the grand hallways where several scholars walked discussing debates on production and trade in such. Bilbo was led inside where he was led to the upper levels, there were around 5 different levels that served different purposes. Bilbo stood on the 4th level as he began to speak with Lord Bard in the Hall Of Kings just like Erebor, but it was smaller in size due to the Desolation Of Smaug.

Bilbo and Bard sat near a window in the room that looked over Dale and Erebor. In front of them was a medium sized polished table with tea mugs put on them and a plate of blueberry muffins which Bilbo wanted to eat but waited for Bard to allow him to. It would be rude if he just grabbed it and stuffed his face, but he eyed it before looked at Bard who began to explain.

"Alright, so in a meeting you will have word in what the Dwarves and what the Elves do, do not be intimidated by them. You can disagree with them if you wish to which you should or else it'll become very awkward. I will give you papers on the meetings to come, also when festivals that are to come, you will be in charge of the guest list and decorating and such, and finally when you go to meet the races, bring about the files that are assigned to them. Also, I will give you a form that will go over the details of what to report from each part of the Kingdoms. I wish to speak with you about Lord Elrond, mostly."Bilbo shuddered nervously at the last part and he turned his attention to the window before sipping the large cup of honey tea, his eyebrows scrunched together in mock confusion as he waited for Bard.

"Lord Elrond seems very intent on your success in the endeavor of bringing the two races together, he speaks of war to come to all the land and not war between Men, Dwarf, or Elf, but a war made up of darkness and fiends not of this world. Do you know of what he speaks of?"Bilbo grabbed a muffin and took a bite as it tasted slightly cold, but still delicious and he washed it down with some tea as he licked his lips and turned his direction back to the slightly aged Bard who's eyes squinted in question revealing his age marks.

"Yes, I do."Bilbo admitted as he placed the tea back on the table and moved his feet that dangled from the large chair, Bard gave a low sigh as he cocked his head to the right, earning a low crack of the muscle before he balled his hands together in a fist.

"This makes things, rather more uncomfortable. The two races are to not know of this as Lord Elrond stated which I am sure you are aware of?"Bard said as he looked deeply into the Hobbits deep blue eyes which looked into his own shade of blue with content.

"I am aware of the matter, but why did he discuss it with you? Are we to prepare if it is to come earlier than expected? Or...that is what we are doing. I see."Bilbo figured out the files and the vistings between each race, he and Bard were to build up the strength of both nations to bring them into the final act of unity to fight against this Evil which would come soon and plague the land, Bilbo could feel several faraway lands being drained of life as he sat speaking with Bard.

"You are clever, for such a young one you are,"Bilbo gave him a look of annoyance at the compliment which Bard chuckled lowly. "Yes, it is as you think it is. I and you are to work in bringing these King's to realization of the world around, not just the world within there kingdoms. I will build my men strong and mighty, all the while, venturing to far lands to recruit more Men, Elves, and Dwarves to unite in the Seal of Cosmos. You will be in charge here, in getting the King's to trust you and you word, which will take time, but I am quite sure you will succeed; also study the land around that fathers our Kingdoms beyond the Mirkwood even, to figure every point of direction which can be protected. Lord Elrond's determined that The Witch King is coming here directly for something in particular, but he says we need not know what it is for he cannot even harvest the power within nor destroy it, but he is not clear as to why The Witch King is to come for this. It does not matter for the time being anyway, we must focus at what is at hand, for all we know this could be something within Dol Guldur."Bard explained as Bilbo stilled at the mention of 'particular', he was coming for him and The Dune which he possessed deep inside of him, but it is impossible for anyone to extract it since he was sealed to it forever. No one could harness and yet live, but he was alive.

"You are right, I will scout about. I will bring these hard headed Races to see reason in the coming time, which is burning up rather quickly, but we must be patient on this particular task, if word was to slip to at least one of them...Eru only knows what matter of Chaos might ensue. We don't need that. I don't need that."Bilbo explained as he rolled his eyes at picturing the King's sloppy panicking to rally there men at a force they did not know, but had the pride enough to believe they knew. Bilbo shook his head in thought as Bard nodded and rubbed his beard as he pointed to several papers layed out on the table that were covered in Westron letters and some in Elvish which he explain further in detail before sliding up another file that had thick Khudzul letter over the brown leather case which was held together by leather strips bounding the sandy pages with bold Khudzul letters covering different sections.

"This is the Dwarven Decree Of Laws and this is what I could confiscate of Dwarven History between the Elves and War, but you will be able to find more specific information within their large Library known as the Hall of Books and Scripts. It sounds much more legendary when it is said in Khudzul, but only they would know and you, I suppose."Bard explained as he scanned through the few pages titled with different Decrees and he joked at the knowledge of Bilbo being aware of the language of Elves and Dwarves.

"It does sound better when said in Khudzul..,but anyway, the Elves do not seem to be as innocent as they seem, do they?"Bilbo inquired as he moved the brown leather bound of Dwarven Decrees to the right side of him where his Honey tea lay and he picked up a thin bound leather book where cursive Sindarin was imprinted into the red hard cover as Bilbo laced his fingers over the cover undoing the string from the circular wood that latched closed.

"No, they are not. The Elves have been in turmoil over regaining the Mirkwood from the plague that has haunted it for many years, but in the process, King Thranduil has done things that are beyond the line of right. His actions have been angering King Thorin and it is not the Mirkwood that is angering Thorin, but the fact of the alliance between them and the rights that are written between it. King Thranduil has ignored all invitations to Erebor, he has refused to trade with Thorin, and he has not shown up at any meeting between us; here in Dale. Not just that, but he ordered for several Dwarves to be executed that had passed through the Mirkwood and even came close to the Woodland Realm. I believe paranoia plagues him, but he is much to clever for that. I fear something far worst. King Thranduil may be trying to take complete domination as the superior race and since the Dwarves are back and growing strong in their race, Thranduil feels the worst may come. Such as..."Bard trailed of as he informed Bilbo of the Elves while rubbing his goatee as Bilbo only silently listened to Bard as his his small hands still rests on the open pages of the Sindarin writings in cursive.

"A dragon?"Bilbo stated dumbly as he shook his head at the thought only for him stop instantly still as he remembered Mehrunes was a dragon. Bilbo cleared his throat as he cocked his head quickly back to look to the window as he made a click with his tongue.

"The likely hood of that happening is impossible, I can guarantee that, don't ask me how but I can."Bilbo said with a laugh as he shifted in his seat and licked his dry lips before turning to look at Bard who looked at him incredulously. Bilbo was about to speak until Bard cut him off with a large hand as he nodded his head with the close of his eyes before looking once again with a warm smile.

"Are all you Hobbits as confident? I mean, you seem to be very mature for your age, Master Baggins."Bard admitted as he shook his head in apology after words before Bilbo only sighed.

"No, no,no, you see I am 19 but in an equivalent of that I've lived around 30 years, so I am 30 years old in a Humans life span, but in a Hobbit well, it's complicated, but I am not as young as I look."Bilbo stated as he admitted being 30 when he was actually near 40 now, but he couldn't say that because of the fact that The Dune is what kept him so young, so he'd usually say that he was 19 when in reality he is actually around 36 years old.

"So you've lived 30 years already?"Bard questioned in slight disbelief as Bilbo shook his head and clapped his hands together.

"That is not the point. I can guarantee, there will be no dragon. Not yet, anyway."Bilbo stated as he leaned back in the large cherry oak chair, Bard only stood up pushing back his own chair to the floor as he slammed his fist on the table which alarmed Bilbo as Bard wore a determined stare.

"What do you mean, yet?! I will not stand by and see another dragon desolate this city once again!"Bard raised his voice slightly as Bilbo stood back in his chair wincing at the change in character of Bard before he squeaked out.

"There will be no Dragon,"Bard ceased as his shoulders relaxed and Bilbo came forward in his chair as he rested his balled fists together onto the table and turned his head to look at them before looking at Bard with a steady gaze.

"Do as we discussed. Gather the men and build up the weaponry to be able to pierce through any armor."Bilbo said as Bard only stood there before picking up his chair and setting it back up before seating once more with a sigh as his bones slightly ached.

"I am sorry for that. I understand, then. How is it you know this, if I may ask?"Bard apologized before he nodded a few moments before asking Bilbo the question which he was not allowed to answer and Bilbo only drank his tea before sliding off the large chair as his feet made a silent touch with the carpet that lied under the table and chairs.

"Everything will be alright, there is no need to worry."Bilbo said to Bard with his hands on his hips as he bowed to Bard before taking his leave of Dale and back to The Shore of Esgaroth where in the forest his home awaited his arrival.

* * *

><p>The Forest was a small patch that surrounded The Shore of Esgaroth that stretched around the Mirkwoods outer surface, it wasn't that large, but long as it stretched all the way near Dale before it ceased and the rocky terrain of the Lonely Mountain came in to play. The lighting of the forest was green and held some wildlife but due to Bilbo's arrival, many more animals ventured to where he rest. Many new plants stood about in the arrival of the new Bag-End which Bilbo had not given a name just yet since he hadn't finished it. He and Beorn had worked on it, of course Bilbo bended the dirt apart and dug into to make room for the wood that would be installed by him and Beorn. He had even lifted up the ground in the same way Bag-End sat inside a burrow with a large patch of dirt and grass over it, making it cozy and the warmth of Hobbit homes being built underground. This new home would be called something else, but Bilbo just couldn't think of a respectable name for it just yet as he walked through the forest as he held a finger to his lips in thought before he suddenly felt a presence not to far from him.<p>

'Some one is here...'Bilbo thought as he walked on farther carefully as the large mound in the ground came into view with pale softwood supporting the mound, as it went in a curved shaped around the mounds opening all the way into the small crevice of the soils surface. It was to hold the mound up until they'd finish with the clay production to make the walling since his house was not made up of wood on the outside but of hard clay which he would mold the wall up together before putting a thin type of wood walling inside the home. The door was a bit more trickier to craft, but Beorn wouldn't be leaving him until a few more days, so he had enough help and Bilbo had his little branch tent which sat in a tree that surrounded his small mound in the ground which stood out like a sore thumb with in the narrow forests.

'Wait a minute...'Bilbo thought as he neared the entrance of the mounds opening where the two wood planks divided wide enough to fit a large man. Bilbo turned to look at the animals which surrounded the home, before he noticed a bunny and he turned fully to the entrance to find Beorn crouched down with several tools by his side as he worked on the parlour where Bilbo's fireplace would be. Several small rocks made of different ore stood about hims as he carved them out with a hot knife where in front of him stood a indent in the muddy wall where the chimney would exhale, he was already getting started on putting it together seeing as he had installed some of the flooring in for the entrance and parlour, the rest was still moist soil; mud.

"Beorn!"Bilbo exclaimed happily as he trotted over to him and Beorn dropped his tools to greet the Hobbit in a warm sweaty hug. Bilbo grimaced slightly at the scent of Beorn, but hugged him anyway seeing as Beorn had left him for three days now. Bilbo released himself from the embrace and looked to Beorn who wore a small smile on his stern features.

"Bunny,"Beorn started as Bilbo only made a snort in annoyance. "I have news from Lord Elrond, but it is not exactly good."Beorn said as he sat criss crossed now with his head forward not wanting to tilt his head as if his neck would touch the ceiling. Bilbo wore a worried expression now as his eyebrow's crunched together in confusion and his smile fell as his eyes only stared at Beorn with slight worry.

"W-What do you mean?"Bilbo questioned nervously as he moved slightly where he stood. Beorn stood dressed with his old garb about that hung over his shoulders and split down the middle stopping at his solar plexus, down below he wore his high waisted pants and his large feet were bare and crusted with dirt.

"Gandalf has received a rumor of some sort stating that The Dune holds more than we all might think, he says that far into the EntenMoors there lays something dormant related only to The Dune and can be found only by the holder, since it is blind to others who cross it. You must search it out, at this very moment..."Beorn trailed off as he let the Hobbit take in all that he had just said and Bilbo only swallowed dryly as he looked to his hands in question before he darted his eyes back and forth.

"What will happen here? The Dwarves? The Elves? What of them?"Bilbo questioned with slight concern as he thought of the two races who were hanging by a small thread; he had looked up from his hands to Beorn with his mouth a gape and his eyes full of question.

"They will be fine, Gandalf will be making his return in your absence, he will guide these two fools into reason in your temporary absence. But you must go...alone."Beorn said. Bilbo was slightly relieved before he heard the last part, the EntenMoors were filled with dangerous creatures: Trolls, Beasts, Monsters, Werewolves,and even the Undead that walked. The EntenMoors was not a place where Bilbo wanted to go at all, especially alone, but when didn't he have to go alone this whole journey so far he's been by himself. A bachelor with no friends, but a kind heart to all that he met, even those who did not accept him.

"The EntenMoors...what is it that lays there?"Bilbo questioned as he swallowed his fear, The Dune would protect him, there was no way he could die or else the two deity's would die with him and the cycle may stop or take another age to be reborn. Beorn only shook his head as he placed his right index finger on the dusted flooring and drew out a map of Middle Earth.

"He does not know, but you will...when you get there. He senses something is amiss with The Dune, something which Mehrunes and Ethenia are unaware of...you must go, quickly."Beorn said seriously as he pointed to a drawing of the EntenMoors and tapped it softly with his knuckle. Bilbo only looked to the drawing before closing his eyes and he reopened them to see the once more sad world.

It was full of silence, the air was chilling, it smelled of Death, and it felt of rage and sadness. Bilbo stood standing on ash, the ground was made up of dark ash mixed with grey, the trees were burnt to a crisp and had no leaves, the sky was darkened and out layed a full white moon which Bilbo hadn't noticed the first time he stood in this world of his Deity. It represented Mehrunes ability, his burden. It was a large world, he could make out large mountains, hills, and rivers, but Bilbo did not dare step in the water for it was black and smelled of Blood. Bilbo walked as a large cave came into view, it's outer surface was moist, but Bilbo couldn't imagine it raining in a world like this. He couldn't make out anything within it, but he knew there lay the Dragon.

"You come for answers, yet you do not guarantee the words of the Wizard?"Mehrunes echoed darkly from deep within, Bilbo could almost feel his breath as it blew toward him, barely knocking him a few steps back.

"T-That is not what I think..."Bilbo said hesitantly as he once more took a few steps forward only for the Dragon to shift and the ground shook as he did so which shook Bilbo who crouched down clutching to the ash below him.

"Do not come to me, you will know when you get there."Mehrunes said ruffly as he opened his eyes and Bilbo met his strong Sapphire that was full of rage and blazed with hate upon Bilbo who looked back at him with a blank look.

"You know then?"Bilbo questioned as he tilted his head to the right as he pieced together the Dragons intentions and Mehrunes only growled loudly and Bilbo only stood his ground in stubbornness of not knowing.

"You know, but you do not tell me."Bilbo stated as his voice grew and Mehrunes quickly shifted his head out of the cave and faced Bilbo, his large mouth twice the size of the Lake of Esgaroth and his head larger than the forest. Bilbo's air had been released from his lungs as he stood face to face with Mehrunes, the ancient Dragon from the First Age of War. His mouth opened to reveal large teeth, sharper than any sword.

"DO NOT TEST ME **BOY**!"He snarled into Bilbo's face who was pushed back from the force and tumbled over roots of burnt trees and landed on his back with a loud crack as he quickly looked to the Dark Dragon who arose from the cave where he had been asleep. Bilbo held his right arm in defense as Mehrunes walked slowly over to him with a dark gaze, before he stopped.

"I'd tell you if it weren't for these damned FOOLS!"He roared loudly as his belly grew hot with a blue hue and he spat blue flames which lit up the cold dark world and Bilbo took in the light which touched the land. It was a battlefield, carcasses, corpses, weapons, armor, and blood was soaked and littered about the land, large carcasses of beasts which were not of this world. Bilbo stared in horror as his curls blew about his face that was littered with cuts from the dangerous blow, his roar was the sound of a thousand blades crashing together, the sound of battle cries and screams, and the sound of Death itself.

"I will head out, then."Bilbo said as he reopened his eyes to Beorn who looked at him calmly before Bilbo put a hand to his knee and arose up from where he sat and held his hands over his suspenders as he bucked his stomach out.

"I shall go, please do tell Gandalf, hello, for me, will you?"Bilbo questioned and Beorn only nodded with a smile as Bilbo walked out of the construction site and climbed up the tree where his makeshift tent of branches stood; he opened the branch door and crouched inside and grabbed his pack and rolled up his blanket witch he burrowed himself each and every night he stood in the forest. It was made of sheeps wool and dyed in grey with white wool surrounding the hooded opening where his head would lay exposed. He looked about the small square box for anything else he needed and his eyes fell upon the small acorn which he picked up and put in his pocket before heading down the tree.

He saluted Beorn and grabbed a few seeds from the plants he grew about the mound, he grabbed a few fruits and nuts, he went to the fresh lake where he scooped up fresh water into his three water jugs which went over his neck and lay about the side of his waist in rope binding. He grabbed a long stick that lay on the shore and used it as a walking stick as he made his way through the forest once more. He'd have to cross the Grey Mountains and pass into the Misty Mountains where Goblins lurked about and Bilbo only shook his head in disgust as he kept walking. It would take about a two month period to finish what ever he'd find in the EntenMoors and he was hoping it wasn't anything drastic which would change...well, him.

"Here I come."Bilbo said to himself as he scrunched his face from the sunlight as he made his way out of the forest and onto the rough terrain, he could see The Lonely Mountain and barely make out Dale as he stood a far. He was going around the Mirkwood once again.

* * *

><p>"What do you bring?"King Thranduil said with his back turned to his son who stood behind him. King Thranduil once more stood at his large balcony which looked over the Mirkwood and The Lonely Mountain, his eyes cold and emotionless as the pink sky bounced off the red leaves of the tree. The room was large and beautiful crafted of nature, the walls were that of the inside of a tree, the ground was that of smooth stone with designs of elegance for Elves, and furniture that of branches. King Thranduil stood dressed in his silken robes which were white and hung about his shoulders over his garments underneath which were hidden from sight; Legolas, his only son, stood in a soldiers garment which was green and hooded as he took off the hood and his features that of his fathers looked to his father with a hard gaze.<p>

"He knew I was there."Legolas said in disbelief as King Thranduil only closed his eyes and then reopening them as he pursed his lips apart.

"Did he?"King Thranduil questioned awaiting his sons defense.

"I was not even within anywhere near him, I was high in the trees, there was no way he could see me or hear me, but yet he knew I was there."Legolas said in his defense as his father's eyes hardened before they relaxed as he sensed Tauriel's arrival.

"The Wizard known as Gandalf The Grey is requesting our presence in Dale, once again."Tauriel bowed to King Thranduil who turned around to face both Legolas and Tauriel who looked to him for a response.

"The Wizard...I do not like Wizards."King Thranduil whispered before his nostrils flared as his expression turned to anger as he turned away from the two elves who only looked to eachother before looking back to their King who kept his back once more to the two of them.

"Let us go then, we won't want to keep him waiting."King Thranduil said darkly as he stormed off to the left toward his chambers as Legolas and Tauriel only stared before retreating to there duties.

"My Kin will not suffer due to your meddling."King Thranduil said darkly as he walked calmly down the Elven Corridors which were beautiful, embossed with long swirled branches and several greens sprouting about in several high corners.

* * *

><p>The halls of Erebor were large and grand with statues of Dwarven knights, the ceilings were high for such a small race, but the Mountain now hearty with many people. The Dwarves of Erebor once more was back to its strong name and impenetrable Kingdom.<p>

"Thorin, Gandalf is here to see us."Balin announced as he walked into Thorin's study which was massive in size, filled with book cases that towered over, and a large hearth where two love seats sat with the company of a small stone table. Thorin turned from the papers he was looking through at a desk he sat at on a large deck further into the room where more cases of books stood much shorter than the others, they were made of a dark wood with metal put into the edges to not preserve it as they stood aligned with eachother on the walls surrounding the deck where the King sat.

"Gandalf..."Thorin said; his cerulean eyes in confusion before he stood from the desk and walked down the steps to meet Balin by the door where two knights stood out in front of it guarding both sides, they were dressed in dark plates with large helmets covering there faces, there beards resting against the hard dark plates as they held large war hammers in their hands.

The Hall of Kings was a grand room where Thorin had confronted the Dragon and attempted to burn him with Gold before it escaped to Lake Town where Bard The Bowman slayed the Dragon with a Black Arrow. Thorin had the gold which hardened into the floor removed for it disturbed him greatly, the room was now bright, the pillars high as they arched into eachother where more statues of Dwarves stood aligned and long threaded signs of Khudzul and embroidered Dwarven insignia.

The King and his company stood all in the room, aged by 10 years as they looked to eachother in question as they awaited the Wizards words, which would not be good knowing from previous experience.

"King Thorin, it is good to see you well."Gandalf spoke as he a small smile graced his bearded lips and aged face, his watery blue eyes looking into the cerulean stormed blue.

"As it is to you. Why have you come? I am sure it was not for a reunion."Thorin said as he wanted to get to the bottom of why the Wizard was asking for his company.

"I am afraid not."Gandalf said before he gave Thorin a look which Thorin knew all too well and Thorin said.

"Where is the Hobbit?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was finished for a long time, but I was going over a lot of notes I wrote for the story I plan on writing but I'm doing a lot of research and reading into several books which are related to what Tolkien derived from.<strong>

** So it's going to take me a while before I publish the next few chapters seeing as I'm planning them out to be awesome and very detailed. Since I live in the States; in the schools I've attended they do not teach you much on the English vocabulary thoroughly. So now I've been diving into English tomes of old vocabulary and history and such. Anyway, I do enjoy writing these ideas of Bilbo as being the courageous Hobbit which Tolkien wrote about.**

**So I will develop there characters such as Tolkien did, the funny thing too about this, is that I've never read the book so I'm getting all this off the movie, but I do plan on reading the book so that I can get an even better understanding of the way he wrote and what he wanted to do with the characters.**

**So please bear with me if you like well written planned stories. Obviously as I said this story is for my own benefit to get better at writing, but if you like it, then it is flattering. **

**A review was questioned as to why I reduced Bilbo's age and I do understand where your coming from, so I decided to change it back to him being 50 but instead he's like close to 40, but he looks exactly the same. Just a bit more fresh in the face and slim, not saying Martin Freeman is fat. But if you like to picture Bilbo as portrayed by Martin Freeman than yeah he does look identical to him in the story. Sorry for the confusion. **

**People do Fuck up.**

**As for the concept art, I am currently working on the Forest of Esgaroth, so I will upload that on my deviant art as soon as I am done with that, so If you want to see my crappy imagination of what I am writing go ahead.**

**Next Chapter: **_A Duel Of Kings_


End file.
